meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Whiskers Mob
The Whiskers Mob was formed by four Young One females, two Lazuli males and one wild male. After the death of both Molly and Argan, the Whiskers was led by a natal dominant pair. Beatle left the group to rove and Budge assumed his position. After Molly's lost, her eldest daughter Fu Dog became the new dominant female. she was soon joined by Kronos, the first born Commando male. The Whiskers even adopted a Young Ones pup. The Whiskers are one of the biggest successful mob around. The Whiskers territory is the Manor, their role play center. Dominant Pair When the group first was formed Molly and Argan took dominance. After Molly was predated by a hawk, her daughter Fu Dog took over as dominant female. Argan left the group to rove and returned but was predated soon after. Wild male Beatle took over as the new dominant male but left the group. After Beatle left the group Budge became the natal-dominant male of the group but only for a month. Then a signal Commando rover named Kronos joined the group and became the new dominant male. Both Fu Dog and Kronos held dominance over the Whiskers for three years, untill Kronos disappeared after an encounter with the Aztecs. His eldest son Mizumie assumed the position of dominant male in his place. Shortly after Fu Dog died in December leaving her eldest daughter Blaze as the new dominant female of the Whiskers. Current Members The Whiskers have 18 as of Janaury 2003. Blaze (VWF022) (Played by Aniju Aura) Dominant Female Mizumie (VWM020) (Played by Sir Rock) Dominant Male Nemo (VWM025) (Played by Aniju Aura) Sherlock (VWM032) (Played by Aniju Aura) Popcorn (VWF036) (Role Played by Sir Rock) Pretzel (VWM037) (Played by Meerkats123) Maria (VWF041) (Played by Sophie The Meerkat) Goldie (VWF042) (Played by Aniju Aura) Pipsqueak (VWM043) (Played by Sir Rock) Calvin (VWM045) (Played by Meerkatpaw) VWF046 (This meerkat is available) VWF047 (This meerkat is available) Xavier (VWM048) (Played by Aniju Aura) Caramelo (VWF049) (Played by Meerkats123) Rowan (VWM050) (Played by Sir Rock) VWF051 (This meerkat is available) VWF052 (This meerkat is available) VWM053 (This meerkat is available) All Known Members List of all know meerkat who were born or joined the Whiskers. Molly (VYF008) Argan (VLM004) Bumble (VYF009) Delphy (VLM005) RooRoo (VYF010) Piggy (VYF011) Beatle (VWM001) Comet (VWM002) Budge (VWM003) Fu Dog (VWF004) Midnight(VWF005) Ceasar (VWM006) Tryan (VWM007) Bee (VWF008) Nero (VWM009) Blackberry (VWM010) Shona (VWF011) Ginger (VWF012) Georgina (VWF013) Crackle (VWM014) Cowslip (VWM015) Catnip (VWF016) Dandelion (VWM017) Lilly (VWF018) Hawkbit (VWM019) Kronos (VCDM001) Snickers (VYF046) Mizumie (VWM020) Prowler (VWM021) Blaze (VWF022) Fire Storm (VWF023) Melody (VWF024) Nemo (VWM025) Achilles (VWM026) Amber (VWF027) Angelina (VWF028) Lucas (VWM029) Raymond (VWM030) Rina (VWF031) Sherlock (VWM032) Polar Bear (VWF033) Gerald (VWM034) Malika (VWF035) Popcorn (VWF036) Preztel (VWM037) Katrina (VWF038) Devon (VWM039) Grand (VWM040) Maria (VWF041) Goldie (VWF042) Pipsqueak (VWM043) Blossom (VWF044) Calvin (VWM045) VWF046 VWF047 Xavier (VWM048) VWF049 Rowan (VWM050) VWF051 VWF052 VWM053 Rivals The Whiskers hold a territory in-between the Commandos, Lazuli, Vivian, Young Ones and Zappa. The Aztecs and the Gattaca formed near the Whiskers and became their new rivals. History April 1998: '''Molly, Bumble, Piggy, RooRoo joined Argan and Delphy and wild male Beatle. Molly and Argan took dominance. '''May 1998: '''Molly, Bumble, Piggy and RooRoo were all pregnant. RooRoo aborted. '''June 1998: '''Molly gave birth but her litter was killed by the Vivian. Piggy gave birth but her pup were killed by Bumble who gave birth to Comet and Budge. '''July 1998: '''Delphy went roving at the Young Ones. '''August 1998: Two encounters with Young Ones. September 1998: '''Delphy went roving three times. '''October 1998: Molly was pregnant. She evicted Bumble and Piggy. Novermber 1988: Molly gave birth to Fu Dog, Midnight, Tryan and Ceaser. December 1998: '''Piggy rejoined the group. Bumble was absent. '''January 1999: '''Bumble rejoined the group. One enounter with Vivian. '''February 1999: '''RooRoo was pregnant. Molly aborthed. '''March 1999: RooRoo gave birth to Bee, Nero, Blackberry and Shona. April 1999: '''Molly was pregnant. She evicted Bumble, Piggy and RooRoo. One encounter with Lazuli and two with Young Ones. '''May 1999: '''Molly gave birth to Ginger, Georgina, Crackle and Cowslip. She evicted Bumble, Piggy and RooRoo disappeared. '''June 1999: Delphy and Beatle went roving. July 1999: Two encounters with Lazuli. Delphy went roving three times. August 1999: Molly was pregnant. Delphy and Beatle went roving. September 1999: '''Molly gave birth to Catnip, Dandelion, Lilly and Hawkbit. Molly was predated by a hawk. Fu Dog took over as dominant female. '''October 1999: '''Argan and Delphy went roving. Beatle took over as the new dominant male. '''November 1999: '''Argan returned but was predated. Delphy left the group and was Last Seen. One encounter with Young Ones. '''December 1999: Beatle went roving at the Vivian and Beatle left the group. Budge became the dominant male. Janaury 2000: '''Kronos joined the group and became the dominant male. Snickers was adopted. Bee were evicted and Budge and Tryan went roving. Fu Dog was pregnant. '''February 2000: '''Fu Dog gave birth to Mizumie, Prowler, Blaze and Fire Storm. Group split but rejoined.One encounter with Lazuli. Tryan and Crackle went roving. '''March 2000: '''Bee mated with Zeus. Blackberry and Cowslip went roving. '''April 2000: Bee gave birth but her pups were killed by the Commandos. Bee was evicted. One encounter with Commandos and Lazuli. Ceaser was seperated from the group but rejoined. May 2000: Fu Dog gave birth to Melody, Nemo, Achilles and Amber. Midnight, Bee and Shona were evicted. One encounter with the Lazuli and two with Vivian. June 2000: One encounter with the Young Ones. Budge, Tryan, Ceaser, Nero and Crackle went roving. Ghost, Punker and Gothic appeared. Ginger mated with Gothic. Budge and Ceasar were Last Seen. July 2000: '''Ginger was pregnant. Crackle went roving. '''August 2000: '''Ginger gave birth to Angelina, Lucas and Raymond. One ecnounter with Commandos. Crackle went roving and Zeus appeared. '''September 2000: '''Fu Dog gave birth to Rina and Sherlock. Midnight and Bee were evicted. One encounter with the Commandos and Lazuli. '''October 2000: Georgina mated with Ares. Blackberry and Cowslip wernt roving. November 2000: '''Georgina was pregnant. Bee mated with Padfoot. Bee and Fu Dog were pregnant. '''December 2000: '''Georgina gave birth to Polar Bear, Gerald and Malika. Fu Dog and Bee were pregnant. Midnight, Bee, Shona, Ginger and Catnip were evicted. Tryan and Nero went roving. One encounter with Commandos. '''Janaury 2001: Fu Dog aborted her litter. Bee gave birth to Popcorn and Pretzel. Flame appeared. Comet, Tryan and Nero went roving. February 2001: '''Crackle went roving. Shelly was predated. '''March 2001: '''Fu Dog was pregnant. Blackberry, Cowslip, Dandelion and Hawkbit were Last Seen. '''April 2001: '''Fu Dog gave birth to Katrina, Devon and Grand. Bee, Shona, Georgina, Ginger, Lilly and Catnip were evicted. Ghost, Gothic, Punker and Twix appeared. '''May 2001: '''Cactus appeared. Lilly was Last Seen. '''June 2001: '''Tryan, Nero, Crackle and Nemo went roving. Malika was Last Seen. '''August 2001: One encounter with Lazuli. Achilles was predated. September 2001: '''Punker, Gothic, Tiny and Twix appeared. Catnip was pregnant. '''October 2001: '''Catnip gave birth to Maria, Goldie, Pipsqueak and Blossom. Ghost, Punker, Gothic, Tiny and Twix appeared. Tryan, Nero, Crackle and Prowler went roving. '''November 2001: '''Fu Dog was pregnant. Amber was evicted. One encounter with Aztecs. '''December 2001: Fu Dog gave birth to Calvin, VWF046, and VWF047. Bee, Ginger, Catnip and Snickers were evicted. Tryan, Nero, Crackle, Lucas and Gerald went roving and left the group to join the Aztecs. Ginger was hit by a car and died. Janaury 2002: Bee was bitten by a cape cobra and died. William visited and mated with Popcorn. Prowler went roving. February 2002: '''Popcorn was pregnant. Power visited. Whiskers unsuccessfully raided Lazuli burrow. Blossom was predated. Prolwer and Katrina were Last Seen. '''March 2002: Popcorn gave birth to Xaviar, Caramelo and Rowan. April 2002: '''Two encounters with Young Ones. '''May 2002: Ryamond was Last Seen. Two encounters with Whiskers and one with Young Ones. June 2002: '''Seth, Smokey, Socks, Melton, Markus and Tuxedo visited. '''July 2002: '''Grand and Devon went roving. '''August 2002: '''Fu Dog was pregnant. Catnip, Snickers, Fire Storm, Angelina and Rina were evicted. '''September 2002: Fu Dog gave birth to VWF051, VWF052 and VWM053. Catnip, Snickers, Fire Storm, Angelina and Rina lef the group and formed the Gattaca. October 2002: '''Glee visited. Devon and Grand were Last Seen. One encounter with Gattaca. '''November 2002: Kronos was died. One encounter with Aztecs. December 2002: '''Mizumie became the new dominant male. Fu Dog died. Blaze became the new dominant female. '''Janaury 2003: Nemo and Sherlock went roving. Seth, Smokey, Socks, Milton, Markus and Tuxedo visited. Two encounters with Lazuli and one with Gattaca. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:RP Meerkat Mobs